A vehicle headlight proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-317604 is configured to form a certain light distribution pattern depending on the country or the area.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a vehicle headlight 200 as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-317604.
As shown in FIG. 1, the vehicle headlight 200 can include a plurality of optical units 210a to 210e each configured to form a different light distribution pattern. Therefore, when the optical units 210a to 210e are controlled to be turned on or off, the vehicle headlight 200 can form a particular light distribution pattern according to the country or the area.
However, although the vehicle headlight 200 as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-317604 is capable of forming different light distribution patterns depending on the country or the area, the number of parts of the respective optical units 210a to 210e which each include a particular reflector, shade, projection lens, and the like is substantially high, thereby increasing the parts costs as well as manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the vehicle headlight 200 as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-317604 is required to have many spaces for installing the respective optical units 210a to 210e. This configuration may lead to another problem in which it is difficult for the vehicle headlight 200 to include other lighting units such as a positioning lamp, a turn signal lamp, and the like in a limited area.